disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Request Page 2
If you are open for requests, post your D-Name here and if you would like a request from a person, request it in the "Request" section. .:Don't forget to say who you are in your request and who you want it from!:. Note: Please only post an ad in the '''Ads' section if you are open' for requests, not closed. (It makes things simpler <3) Ads Gabby.png|A request Rose20_23 did for TB001 April.png|A request Rose20_23 did for Mist566 Request.jpg -Me and Jessie Grl-.Requested 800 600 q50.jpg Request in the making Petshopface's request 600 450 q50.jpg Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg movies.jpg|request from midnite_eclipse wolf request.jpg|Moon for petshopface warriorcatluna is open 4 requests! ( I do practically anything) Tablet001 is open for Requests! :3 I will do anything... accept I'm not verry good at Wolves... But I will take my time to try :3 Midnite_Eclipse is open for requests :DDDDD Request anything! But please note that Middy will do all human requests PPG form, and also note that I draw any animal :3333 '-MIDNITE :3' ♥Candifloss♥: I guess i'll take a few requests. I might not get it done asap but i'll try :B GraceRaincloud is open for requests(NOTE:only humans!!) Verena-Chan can do requests, but you have no idea who I am. Or what I draw. ''lilythewolf11 is open on requests with wolves' Petshopface is open with requests! only wolves, nightfurries, and PPG! lil_nan is willing to do requests, she does have the right to turn your request down due to certain circumstances. draw basically anything. DoubleDerp (lilderpderp) will be happy to draw you or any OC's in anime! But no you and me pics please! :D Kai2000- is open for requests. Even though they would take forever to get approved. LLDelapa will do requests! She'll do manga/anime style, but only people. Nothing too complicated please! <3 5Sunset5 Will draw you anything... As long as it's not wolves, MLP, or OSC. Please give me a request! I'm so bored... Skinnyleanna (LuciaFrotyblossem on DC) Will draw you anything. Absolutely anything. For two requests only. I draw cars, animals, buildings, humans, OSCS, oh god, I will draw anything. Requests? petshopface- can you draw clarissa and alejandro? -lily '''OKAI Derp-Can you draw me? '''WHO IS YOU? Kate can you draw fluttershy as a baby? :3 of course X3 lilderpderp- can you draw me and you? Thanks! -TG24 Um, sure but I'm not too (THRILLED [ haha thrilled xD ]) to do you and me requests. :P TG: I know, I don't really like them either, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry. lilderpderp:canyou draw me?-GraceRaincloud '''Yes, I'd love to! :D '''Okai, Midnite_Eclipse has 2 requests :3 : Katebith, can you please do Eclipse as an MLP? xD sorry that would just be so funny :3 And petshopface, can you please draw Alejandro and Eclipse? Thanks everyone :D i would love to :)-kate- Lil Nan could you draw you and I in anime (or really any style) it is okay if you cant but if you can it would mean a lot -warriorcatluna (if have a pic of me on my page on DC, brown hair with blue eyes and blue and teal tips) '''LilDerpDerp can you draw my mascot/OC? Pic: My Mascot/OC Thank you! '''DONE! It's finally published! >:3 Dear Lil_Nan, could you draw my OC Rue? Thanks! -ish Candi can you draw me and you?-Kai2000-